Black Friday
by CoffeeLovingNinja
Summary: After a long morning of Black Friday shopping for Sora and Roxas, Axel and Riku decided to go check up on the twins. And, as can be expected, silliness ensues. AkuRoku and SoRiku if you squint your eyes and look real carefully.


Black Friday

A/N: Didn't see this coming, did you? XD Yeah, I have been pumped full of inspiration these past couple days. There's a good chance that you've seen the picture that brought this about. Cookies will be handed out if you can find it! And a cup of coffee or and energy drink to whoever went Black Friday shopping. It was crazy this year!

* * *

><p>Axel snapped his phone shut, a malicious grin plastered to his face. Grabbing his keys, he dashed out of his apartment. He rushed to his '95 mustang and saw Riku waiting patiently. How he always got places before him, Axel would never know, but he suspected that it was that particular talent that kept Sora around him. Something about speed always seemed to attract the little brunet and his twin brother Roxas. Axel remembered a few humorous instances where he had taken the boys to see NASCAR racing and had to convince them that they had to be over six feet tall to drive one of the dangerous cars just to convince them to leave. The result had been similar to whenever he and Riku took them to the fair: complete and utter chaos if ice cream was not promised. It had been interesting if nothing else.<p>

"You look like you just swallowed a canary," Riku observed as they slid into the leather seats.

"You look like I woke you up at eight in the morning on the day after Thanksgiving to go terrorize our boys."

Within seconds, they were rushing down the road towards the twins' new home. They had just entered college and were still adjusting and moving into their new dorm life. Most of their stuff had been unpacked and ready except for a few odds and ends. They had made plans to go Black Friday shopping at three that morning, and Axel and Riku were going to see how they had handled staying up all night. The outcome was sure to be amusing to say the least.

"Do you have the key?" Axel asked.

There was a low chuckle as Riku opened the door. He dangled the spare that Sora had made for him in his open palm. "I still can't believe he felt the need to have it decorated so that I'd remember it was his." And, as said, the small piece of metal was covered in pink paint with swirly letters that spelled "Home" at the top.

"I question that boy's manliness sometimes," Axel grumbled, stepping through the threshold.

"Don't you dare let him know that. He thinks he's a modern day Adonis."

Axel's witty comeback was lost in his throat as he spotted what they had come for. Roxas and Sora had crashed on a brand new couch that still had the plastic covering over it. Their short, thin legs were wound around each other's, converse abandoned on the floor. A pillow had been shoved under Roxas's blonde spikes whilst Sora chose to snuggle into his twin.

Once the initial shock and extreme "aw" reflex wore off, the evil smile found it's way onto Axel's face once again. "Riku…"

"Three steps ahead of you," said man replied quietly, not wanting to wake the boys. He pilfered around Roxas's art supplies for a moment before finding a couple brushes and a can of black paint. Tossing the materials to his partner in crime, they proceeded to paint devil horns above both of the brother's heads, a wing near their backs and a pointed tail spouting from Sora's butt. When they were satisfied with their masterpiece, they stepped back and took a photo with their phones.

"They are too cute," Axel chuckled quietly from where he sat on the living room floor.

Riku grinned as he made his way into the kitchen. "I'm making pancakes."

"Dude, I don't know who's more of a wimp anymore, you or Sora?"

"Bite me," the silver-haired male growled. "At least we don't spend three hours fixing our hair before we go somewhere."

"Well, we don't wear matching socks."

"How sad. You two must get pretty cold since you also have holes in all of your jeans."

A new voice suddenly cut through the banter. "I'm so glad we don't fight all the time like some people."

"I know. We also refrain from breaking into other people's dorm rooms and painting all over their new furniture," another, matching voice replied.

There was a scuffle and a shouted, "Hey!" from Axel that came from the living room. Smiling, Riku finished the batch he was on and went to check on his friend, worried that the twins might try and eat Axel. He was not too far off. Roxas had Axel's torso pinned to the ground while Sora sat in his long legs.

Riku laughed heartily. "I somehow feel no pity for you, Ax."

Sora's eyes lit up when they landed on the tall male carrying a towel covered in pancake batter. "Riku!" he cheered, jumping on said boy.

"Hey, kiddo." He wrapped his arms tightly around the kid, running a hand through thick brown locks.

"Sora, you traitor!" Roxas shouted. Axel had been able to capture the little blonde and was now holding him like a baby in his long arms.

All four teens ended up clutching their sides from laughing for a prolonged time. The rest of the day was spent eating pancakes, taking naps (due to the twins' request after not sleeping all night), and enjoying each other's company. Over all, it was a fantastic ending to a fantastic holiday.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed this! I'll try and write some Christmas stuff soon. ^^; No promises though! XD


End file.
